yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Egyptian God Cards
The Egyptian God Monsters in Fan-Fics. Slifer the Sky Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor giant golden chicken Fusion Form Horakhty the Creator of Light Appearances Kidnapped - During a duel that Rex and Weevil forced Yugi to participate in after kidnapping his children, Yugi called out the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Rex and Weevil ran off while Yugi's son, Tag, toddled up to Ra and petted him... Somehow. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Twenty years after the Cerimonial Battle, Yugi still posses the Egyptian God Cards. Yugi was also kidnapped by Mel Tyrone to duel for the cards before Tag intercepted the challenge. Later, when Shadi hypnotized Bakura and had him chase Yugi and Johnny, Yugi summoned Ra to defend them through intimidation, but that ended when Johnny realized that the girls were standing on the edge of the roof several floors above them. Later, during a Teacher's Tournament that took place in the gang's junior year at the Academy, Yugi managed to summon all three God Cards. Kaiba managed to destroy Ra with a powered up Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Yugi countered by using Monster Reborn to revive Ra, and he then used a new card of his called Name of the Pharaoh to fuse the Egyptian Gods into Horakhty the Creator of Light. Yugi then used Horakhty to destroy Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon. It's also revealed soon afterwards that when Tag, Seth, and Darin gained Millennium Items, Shadi gave Pegasus the Millennium Eye, so he could create a new set. He then offered them up for the best three Duelists who competed in Duelist Kingdom. Seth won Obelisk, Darin won Slifer, and Tag won Ra. Tag would later use Ra in a duel with Beth and win with him. Yu-Gi-Oh! Advanced - It's been almost 18 years since the Egyptian God cards were lost along with the seven Millenium Items. But during the new Battle City tournament hosted by McCarthy Corp, they were salvaged by Ishizu Ishtar in Egypt and kept under strict security...but only The Winged Dragon of Ra was stolen by Marik Ishtar while Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor remained safe. Matt would go on to use the two in his duel with Marik and he would win Ra. From this point on the God cards would be used rarely but would play a major role in the Reshef of Destruction arc when they are stolen and drained of their power to help revive the Dark Being. High School Adventures - The Egyptian God Cards were entrusted to the Ishtars by Pegasus to hide, with Marik and Ishizu keeping Slifer and Obelisk on their person while they had Ra locked away, but Marik's twin Malik used an aquaintance of his to steal Ra. When Malik and Atem were about to duel, Marik and Ishizu gave Atem Slifer and Obelisk to give him a chance against Ra. Atem used Slifer, Obelisk, and several other monsters to defeat Malik and Ra. Afterwards, Malik gave Atem Ra saying he had stronger things at his disposal. The Little Dark Magician Girl - The Egyptian God Monsters are the deities of the Ka World. 5,000 years before the story started, the Legendary Knights gave up their human forms to allow the Gods to destroy Atlantis and seal off the Ka World from the Human World. During a battle with Vivian in the Ka World, Atem was instructed by the spirit of his father to call out the Egyptian God Monsters, Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor. Atem then combined the Egyptian Gods into Horakhty the Creator of Light. Horakhty then destroyed Vivian after Mana dislodged the Grand Magic Scepter from her forehead. Yugi Moto - The Egyption God Monsters can only be controlled by a yami. Yami showed them to Yugi after they left the Cave of Wonders to emphasize his power comparred to his status as a prisoner of the Millennium Puzzle. When Anubis made his first wish, Yami reluctantly used Obelisk to lift the palace onto a cliff as Yami stood on Obelisk's shoulder. When Anubis was defeated, and Yami was deciding that Yugi's happiness was more important than freedom, he had Slifer and Ra nudge the two together. The Return of Anubis - When Anubis joked that Yami was good for a laugh, Yami called out the Egyptian God Monsters and had them attack Anubis, but he still survived. He tried again later, but it still didn't do any good. Yami then used Ra to help get Yugi and Bakura out of a casm before it was closed. The Egypt King - The Egyptian God Monsters are three powerful Ka that can only be summoned by the Pharaoh, but no one knows their names, but it's said that a chosen Pharaoh will know their names and call them out in times of worry. During Atem's confrontation with Aknadin, Atem was instructed by his father to call out the gods. Atem then realized the name of the Egyptian God Monsters. The Gods then attacked the creature Aknadin summoned, but the attack ultimately failed, so Atem then merged the God Monsters to form Horakhty.Horakhty then destroyed the creature Aknadin summoned. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - When Tea ran away and was attacked by Silver Fangs, Yami used the Egyptian God Monsters to stop them. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - When Mana ran away and was attacked by Silver Fangs, Yami used the Egyptian God Monsters to stop them. The Wimp of Duel Academy - Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King - Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Yugioh Stupidity - The Egyptian God cards are referred to by their abridged names and in jokes are referenced. Slifer is Slifer the Executive Producer, Winged dragon of Ra is Mega Ultra Chicken and Obelisk the tormentor generates holograms of Joey and Tristan from the very first episode of the Toei anime saying “We’re tormenting you!!” to Yugi when they were still bullying him. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:The Whimp of Duel Academy Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Category:Egyptian God Cards